Fantasy Peak
by rockerwarriors
Summary: Ivi is just a normal neko, residing in the forest outside a town called Fantasy Peak. However, cursed forms of some creatures start chasing her, and Ivi becomes a fugitive. As these cursed creatures chase her, Ivi lives in fear and insecurity. But there is help, and Iv trusts no one. Is she doomed? Or can she find a way to find peace with the residents of the town? R&R if you like!
1. Prolouge

**YES! I have indeed started another story! Please R &R if you like it!**

* * *

Just outside of a town in the middle of the Rockies was a forest. The forest was dense, and home to many strange creatures, most humanoid creatures reside in the town itself, in fact, most of the town's population consisted of these humanoid creatures. This town was called Fantasy peak.

As time went by, more and more of the creatures left the forest to live in the town. Few remained in the forest. However, one young neko remained, and ventured the forest alone. This neko's name was Ivi. She was a gentle soul, caring for the injured creatures with her parents in a hut, before the humans allowed them into the town. But once the creatures started residing in the town, including her parents, Ivi decided to stay in the forest, leaving her gentle character behind and became solitaire. It was a difficult change, but Ivi soon became an excellent gatherer, and sometimes still helped injured creatures, most oftenly herox with a broken wing. She was much more blunt about it though, not as gentle or patient as she used to be.

Days were often the same. Wake up, eat, gather, deal with some problem or another, sleep. This routine was often repeated throughout the day. This day was the same as any other. She awoke to leaves rustling, sunlight filtering through the leaves overhead, birdsong echoing off the trees and boulders that scatter the forest. mice flurry away as she stifled a sneeze. A mouse was right under her nose. Literally. It's whiskers were tickling her face as she slept in the gentle sunlight. Quick as a flash, Ivi snatched up a mouse, then another, and another. She caught a total of four mice. "Stupid norms. Thinking they can do what they want, because they've been here longer than us."she cursed. She dug into one right away, tearing every morsel off the bones. Tossing the bones away, she started for the hut.

The hut was worn down and abandoned, but still rather intact. It was weather resistant, deflecting most precipitation, and it was hidden enough that scavengers won't find the food stashed inside. Walking in, Ivi tossed the remaining mice on a pile of prey. One rabbit, some voles, and the three mice were all she had. Stalking to the back of the room, Ivi dug through a pile of plants. Digging out some leaves, berries and a root. She then snatched a pot from the wall, walking out of the hut, she grabbed a handful of dried grass from a pile a few minutes away. Dropping them onto a pile of ashes and charcoal surrounded by stones, she started a fire. Dipping the pot in a nearby stream, she filled it with water. Flicking her arm, Ivi snatched a squirrel out from the bush. Tearing it apart, she put chunks of squirrel in the water, along with some bones. Dropping leaves in the pot-mint, rosemary, and thyme-she set the pot in the fire and let it sit.

Leaning back to stretch, Ivi's ears twitched at rustling in the bush beside her. She whipped around, tail lashing, staring face to face with a pegasus. Ivi's eyes widened.

Pegasi were rare, most of them shot down trying to get in the town, survivors hid in the denser parts of the forest. The pegasus gave her a curt nod, then turned and left. Ivi squinted after it. Something felt odd about the pegasus, she knew it. She just didn't know what. Turning back to her soup, she almost jumped in surprise.

A whole group of the pegasi were surrounding her.

* * *

It was on this moment that Ivi knew what was off about the pegasi. They had dragon's wings, along with reptilian eyes, which were, quite oddly, red. All of them were gray, with black manes and tails, and their muzzles were a darker colour. Some were purple, some were blue. The lead pegasus stepped forward, killing the fire and crushing the pot, soup spilling everywhere. "Ivillia Harissa Fanni, you are illegally residing in the Dark Forest. Leave now or be arrested." he bellowed.

Ivi got up, bowed, and ran deeper in the forest, trying to make it to the area outside, and escape. She dared look behind her, and shrieked when she saw the cursed pegasi gaining on her. Herox joined, and Ivi noticed they were cursed counterparts too. they are gray, too, with darker gray tail tip and wings. They also have a green aura coming from their eyes. It's an awfully odd sight, Ivi has never seen anything like it. Their man-made! The realization hit like a blow to stomach. Ivi had to escape. "Humans will never get me! I will not live in their stupid town!" she screeched. She kept running, dodging trees and jumping streams. Just to stay away from these man-made freaks.

"You're man-made too, remember? That was the original purpose of this forest, was to dispose of these scientific freaks! Including your ancestors!" a herox yowled. Their mind readers too? Great, Ivi groaned inwardly. making a sharp turn, Ivi came upon a tall fence. It was barbed wire that was charged. You touch it, you're dead. It was then that Ivi felt a sharp pain in her rear end, and the ground rushed up to meet her.

Blackness then engulfed her as Ivi fell into a drugged sleep.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? R &R if you like it! Heroxand cursed herox belong to me and are a closed species. **

**~Rocker**


	2. Chapter 1

looked at the neko and groaned. _She just won't wake up!_ he thought. Everytime she twitched, he grew hopeful. Hope then shrunk back to it's cave. It peeks out, then retreats. "Honestly! That girl has been out for...well, forever! When will she wake up?" He hollered to nobody in particular.

"When she want's to." the assistant replied. has asked for her name so many times, but just never remembers it. "Remember, Mister Farshi, that she is part cat. She is not a normal human. And she's only been out for an hour. I understand you wish to question her, but seriously, you sound like a child!" she let out an exasperated sigh. "And my name is Mila." she reminded him. she then turned to the computer. It held test results, some including DNA samples, heritage, age, gender, and breed.

Turning back to the neko, noticed how long her silver hair looked. It draped over the examination table in all directions. Anyone that would pass her would call her a sleeping beauty. In fact, would say that too, if he were anyone else. But no. He was the one that set her like that, drugged and unconscious. She looked dead, if not for all the machines. One of which showed her pulse, another showed her body temperature. There were many others, displaying other information.

"Mister? Come see this." Mila's voice sounded from the computer, still displaying the neko's information.

"Yes, Mila?" he asked. He was confused. He thought he had looked over everything. Maybe Mila made an extra test? No, not possible. He ran every test necessary. "Is is about her hair, and her breed? I just noticed."

Mila rolled her eyes at this. "No, you idiot." She opened the heritage of the neko girl. "This neko… She is my sister."

Dr. Farshi just stared. "Oh, my. I never noticed." he then turned around, back facing Mila, and muttered to himself. "What was that drug again?"

Mila was shocked. She whipped around, furious."You drugged and took my sister captive!" she screeched. "Release her! She belongs in the forest! She chose to stay there, while our parents left. And then," she paused, as if the pain was too much to bear. "they had me." the voice barely came out audible.

"I see…" murmured. Then his gaze hardened. "You let your heart get in the way of work. You cannot do that. You know what the law says. My last assistant got killed because of that." He spoke sternly. Though underneath he sternness was kindness, and worry.

But Mila didn't notice. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she snarled, "I don't care! She is my sister, and I will do what I must to keep her safe!" at that, she lunged for the doctor.

Ivi shot up at the sudden commotion, but saw only blackness. She heard screaming, and orders being barked. Ivi passed out again, moaning slightly.

No one really noticed that the neko had woken up, Mila was snapping and lunging at the doctor, hurling accusations, smoky gray hair flying, tail lashing. All the while was trying to sedate her, get her to calm down, anything he could do. They all failed.

"You worthless scum!" Mila screeched, then lunged straight for the throat.

He shot the tranquilizer gun as she leapt. It hit square in the chest. dragged her to a spare examination table and hoisted her up.

"My sweet Mila... I am sorry." He murmured. Movement from the other table caught his eye.

Ivi sat up, more carefully this time. As she looked around, she noticed she was in a white room, filled with machines and shiny, cold tables. A man was staring at her, hovering over a short haired neko. It looked like her. A british shorthair. Though this neko has darker gray hair, not the sheen silver Ivi bore. And it was much shorter than hers. While this neko's hair was just below the eyes, Ivi's hair reaches her lower thigh, and constantly gets tangled with her tail. and this neko's tail is just a short stub. Ivi pitied her, really. It seems like everything on her gets cut off and controlled. She will never be free. But Ivi seems to have a connection…

"Hello, Miss Fanni, I am truly sorry about you sister, but her anger issues got out of control. Mila Fanni will be alright, I had thought you would be concerned about your younger sister." the man said quite sincerely. Ivi then swiveled her body to be completely facing him.

She then asked, as though she ignored the comment all together. "Who are you? I have never seen you before." She then asked, in a flurry, questions of all sorts. "What happened, Where am I? Why do I have-"

"Stop!" the man bellowed. "I will answer all your questions, sooner or later. But for now, why were you in the forest?"


End file.
